


Don't Ask

by LadyLeeloo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: DADT, DADT Repeal, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLeeloo/pseuds/LadyLeeloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend asks Steve a question. He does not react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask

There was no way. No way for this man to be here. On this island. In this building. In this room, in front of his team. Doing... that.  
Steve's mind ran at a mile a minute trying to work out how this disastous chain of events could have come about.  
0500, woke up, walked downstairs, swam for an hour.  
0600, walked up his beach, prepared a kale smoothie.  
0620, read up on current interpol and FBI most wanted  
0650, stripped and cleaned weapons  
0730, beach run  
0800, showered and dressed  
0820, holstered weapons, gathered keys, badge, wallet  
0830, picked up by Danny, drove to Iolani Palace  
0900, well... this.

Steve realised that his mouth was hanging open and closed it with an audible snap. He could feel the eyes of Chin and Kono burning a hole in his back. Worse, he could see Danny in the door of his office, having been drawn out when the man first arrived. He knew he should say something, for so many reasons, but his mind jusst wouldn't track.  
This was... what the hell WAS this?  
"Drew... what the fuck?"  
There! Words! See, he could definitely deal with this.

He could see Danny slowly move his hand away from his sidearm. Apparently he had been fumbling for long enough to send warning bells ringing in his partners mind. Steve wasn't sure they weren't necessary.  
His eyes flicked back to the man in front of him. Drew hadn't moved, confusion slowly creeping over his features. Which was just unfair, Steve was the only one with the right to confusion right now.  
"No really, _what the fuck_?"

Steve stepped back and leaned against the computer table, his trembling legs needing the extra support.  
"I..." Drew gulped, taking a deep breath as his eyes darted between the members of 5-0 and back to Steve. "I thought that was self explanatory at this point."  
Steve took a shakey breath and closed his eyes. It wasn't enough, the image of Drew down on one knee in front of him was seared into his brain.  
" _Get up!_ " he hissed.  
"But you haven't answered me yet!" Drew sounded more frustrated than he really should be, Steve thought.  
"No seriously, _get up Drew what the fuck._ " Steve grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to his feet, then shoved him away.  
"What do you mean, Steve this is what you wanted!" Drew tugged the jacket of his dress blues back into place. "Did you have to manhandle me? Im going to have to get this dry cleaned now."

Something must have shown on his face at that as Danny quickly stepped forward, hands raised.  
"No, hey, Steve, clearly he's just confused and will happily leave without any maiming or destruction of property necessary allright? Yes?"  
"Who exactly are you to butt in?"  
The look of contempt Drew shot Danny did not endear him to Steve in the slightest. He was pretty sure he heard Kono murmur something about popcorn.  
Before Danny could get himself worked up for a good rant Steve stepped in. Throwing his arms up in the air in a move clearly learned from Danny, Steve glared at Drew.  
"This is where I _work_ who do you _think_ he is?"  
"Well I don't know Steve you jumped in pretty quick so what is he, some kind of boy toy to get you through the night, huh?"

Dragging his hands over his eyes Steve counted to ten and attempted to make sense of the past ten minutes of his life, trying not to panic. He carefully did not look at Danny.  
"No, Drew, he is not my boy toy. I do not have a boy toy."  
"Are you sure?" Drew grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer. "Because you sure as shit haven't given me an answer yet..."  
"Ok you need to let go of me _right now_..."  
Danny's hand had moved back to his weapon, Chin and Kono not far behind.  
"...and you said you needed a commitment, not someone who'd go after every piece of ass..."  
"...that was _four years_ ago Drew you can't just..."  
"...and now that DADT has been repealed I figured..."  
"...wait what?"  
Drew kept talking but Steve's mind had stalled on those last words.  


"Don't ask don't tell was repealed?" It ran over and over though his head, steadily gaining speed until he felt like he couldn't breathe.  
Drew screwed up his face. "Well... yeah, officially this morning. You haven't been following the past few months? Why the hell else would I be doing this commitment crap?"  
It was clear to Danny that Steve no longer cared about Drew standing there, his shocked eyes glazed over. It was obvious that no, Steve had not been following, had not heard and was definitely not prepared for the news. Danny did what he did best and talked.

"Hey so Drew or whatever, you mean to say that 4 years ago, Steven here who I assume, due to your lovely choice of outfit and chest full of medals, did crazy death defying SEAL stunts with you, and from the current circumstances did some other more bedroom related stunts with you, broke it off because you couldn't keep it in your pants, and now that the Navy has pulled it's head out of it's ass and said that it's ok with you sleeping with whoever you want without gifting you with a dishonourable dischard, you figure hey, might as well look up my old buddy Steve, ask him to get hitched and he'll fall all over me as clearly he can't have found anyone who was willing to stop sleeping around to be with him in, I say again, _4 years_ , as he is clearly so unattractive with his rock hard abs and supermodel face? Huh? Is that it?"

Drew stared at Danny.

"How did you get through that without breathing?"

Danny shot a look at Steve, mumbling to himself in the chair Chin and Kono had carefully guided him to.  
"Don't ask dont tell was repealed?"  
Chin took in the raw openness of Steve's face, eyes slowly filling with hope as his gaze locked with Danny's, a soft smile growing on the shorter man's face.

"Ok, Kono you and I are going to escort Drew here out of this office and to... away, from here. Let's go Drew."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: ladyleeloo


End file.
